Izuku Midoriya: The True Dragon Hero, Purifier
by Straight Gates
Summary: If Izuku got a mix of both of his parent's quirks, how would that go down? You've seen the infamous fanart of him like that, so apply that to a story with a few tweaks. Strongly opinionated Izuku. Stain named himself after how he saw the fake heroes of society. Izuku will name himself after the true heroes. OFA still in debate. Comment ideas for the story and I'll consider them.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya was currently sitting on the grass, side by side with a spikey blonde, making agitated pops with his palms, across from three other kids. They were up on a hill, far from the edge in fear of falling. There weren't any trees at the top where they were, but there were trees on the slope, basically making a leaf wall around us, keeping us away from sight from every direction except upwards. Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugou, the small leader that he was, lead his gang of children into the forest, straight up to this very hill. He marched all around the clearing, claiming it as his own, showing his dominance by popping his hands with his quirk, explosion.

His quirk manifested a few weeks ago, before everyone else's, and also better than everyone else's. In the kindergarten hierarchy, he ascended the toddler throne, beating out wings, removable limbs, and a robot voice. Izuku, regardless of his quirk not manifesting yet, was currently right below him as he was his closest friend. They were baby buddies, their moms being best friends. No one was deterred by his lack of quirk, but some of them didn't feel like he was worthy of having the privilege of sitting next to Bakugou on the swings, or being able to call him Kacchan without being popped in the face. Too bad they were too afraid of the red eyed blonde to call it out.

In their indian circle, of wings, bald kids, explosions, and green hair, they were talking about heroes. The way each kid talked about them were different. The kid with wings, who Izuku had no name to place with his face, talked about them with admiration. Izuku himself was talking about how important they were, and how he wanted to be one one day. From his right, Kacchan started chatting about beating All Might, the number one hero, in a fight one day. That got a lot of reactions from his supporters.

"Yesss, you'd totally be able to beat him with your quirk!" The boy with wings claps as he said it, excited at the idea of Kacchan beating up someone. His chubby hands came together four times, and Katsuki Bakugou smiled.

The other children also backed up his statement, all of them agreeing to some agree that it would be pretty cool if he could be All Might. Izuku agreed with them, but had his reserves about it.

"You know, Kacchan, you're gonna have to be a real strong Hero to beat All Might, so if you really want to beat him, you're gonna have to work hard." Kacchan's sly grin widened into a determined grin. He looked into Izuku's round, green eyes.

"Oh I plan on it Izuku, try to keep up." The glint in his eyes wasn't dangerous, it was a challenge. Or more it was him giving himself a chance for an easy win. With Kacchan, it could be both.

This moment was ruined by the chubby winged kid laughing, and with him, the other kids did too. Their laughter was contagious, the urge to laugh with them bubbled up within Izuku, but he didn't. He felt something was strongly wrong. Kacchan didn't laugh either, barely cracked a smile. Gasping for breath, the chubby boy stuttered out,

"D-Deku c-can't do anything like you c-can Bakugou! You don't even have your quirk yet." Even though the child had a brave moment against the king of the playground, it was crushed by Bakugou's simple, and finishing,

"Are you stupid?"

Line Break

Kacchan boosted off after the other kids as they ran away. Each kid ran in a different direction, the winged kid flew straight off the top, maintaining the same height he jumped off of. The other kid took a nasty tumble down the edge of the hill when he backed away from Kacchan's sparking hands, he landed with a soft thud on the grass at the bottom of the hill, but not before hitting a few trees on the way. The third kid methodically half slid half walked down the hill, not following the second kids example. Regardless, Kacchan chased them off, calling them idiots, leaving Izuku alone atop the hill.

He sat there, alone and confused. The kids made fun of him because he wasn't as good as Kacchan? Izuku thought. Sure, he was strong, and would beat All Might some day, but that shouldn't mean that he should get made fun of for Kacchan not saying he thought I was super weak. That just didn't compute well in his little brain. Something that did compute though was that he was going to need to get down from the hill.

Izuku stood up from his place he had been sitting at for almost an hour, and swiped his hands against his pants to get the dirt off. His mom wouldn't want him to come inside with dirty clothes. His red shoes lightly padded against the dirt as Izuku walked towards the cliff-like edge. It looked like a massive drop off for his tiny body, and as soon as he went up to the edge, Izuku winced, and took a step back before-

 _Ka-KAAW_

A bird's screech causes him to instantly try to run away in the opposite direction from the piercing sound, but that direction, sadly for Izuku, was right off the side of the hill. Red shoes and green hair tumbled over one another as Izuku slid, rolled, and tumbled his way down the slope. The slope was maybe thirty feet of awkward angles, rocks, trees, and roots. Izuku met most of them alone the way.

His vision flashed with the image of his flailing arms reaching out for something to bring him to an end of his tumble. He flashed past a small, jagged rock, and whipped his arm against it, but he misjudged where to grab and just got his arm dragged against the sharp rock, fingers fumbling and failing to help him.

He bumbled to a stop, clutching his arm as he sat at the foot of the hill. His eyes watered against the pain he was feeling, his arm had been cut open, lasting from elbow to wrist, leaking blood lightly. Water works spilled from his eyes.

Once his eyes stopped dripping with tears, he realized it was getting dark, with the brighter, warmer colors bleeding into the sky, the blue giving way to red and orange. Izuku wobbled to his feet, and wiped away the tracks on his face. He remembered the way Kacchan had led them, so he just waddled down that path, which was fairly straight forward. It was mostly just a path in the forest, but with a single detour between a few specific bushes.

Walking wasn't too hard, neither was focusing, but it was still painful. He really needed a couple of bandaids. His mother was going to freak out, but that was ok.

The sky was a very different color by the time that Izuku got home. It was blue when he left his house, orange when he left the hill, and a deep purple when he got home, where he was now. He lingered outside of his door, just thinking about his day, and the mean kids who tried to make fun of him. He had never really heard them talk about him like that, and it really didn't make much sense to him. A frown flitters over his pained expression. His round eyes were scrunched up, a mixed expression. Bandaids.

He reaches up with his good arm, and opens up the door to his home. He opens the door and walks in, and calls out to the back of the house, hoping his mother would be back there, because she clearly wasn't in the empty forefront of the apartment.

"Uh, Mom, where are the Bandaids?" He heard a stumble from the back of the house, from the kitchen it sounded like. Her usually soft voice sounded higher than normal when she called back to him.

"I swear if you hurt yourself.. I'll be there in a second honey, they're in the first aid box on the table, I was going through it earlier!" Izuku locked his eyes on the red and white box sitting on the coffee table, which for some reason he hadn't noticed before hand. Izuku took two steps and reached out his good arm, his left one, and felt a tug. He stopped moving forward, and just felt that tug tighten in his gut slightly, right before the first aid box blasted off from its place on the table and rammed straight into his face, knocked him back.

"Aaaahhhh-cuh" Izuku yelled out in pain at it collided with his forehead, comedically lifting his feet equally as his head is knocked down. However, his scream was cut off by the sound of a mini flamethrower going off, green and red flames mixing together, spewing out of his mouth. Izuku was feeling a lot of things in this moment, pain, surprise, but most of all, excitement. That was, however, before he finally hit the floor and blacked out.

Line Break

Izuku woke up in his All Might themed bed. The mans very pronounced face was on his blanket, staring up at the ceiling, as Izuku was. He lifted up his right arm, which felt very stiff. In the dark, he could make out that he was wearing slightly fringed medical tape. _Fringed_. It wasn't a dream that had happened, he had really did create some fire. He really did light the first aid kit, that he had launched into his face, on fire, and he _launched it into his face_ _which is so cool and ouch._

Izuku started shaking, but not for fear, or medical reasons, but energy. He checked his alarm clock, which said 9:34. Now, since it was dark, it was probably pm. Since it was prolly the same day, friday, his mom was probably still awake. Usually she went to sleep before him, even though his bedtime is way earlier than when she went to sleep. Izuku slipped out of his bed, and a wave of nausea hit him for a moment, and he grabbed his desk to steady himself. His unfocused eyes slowly came into focus, and with them, the dizziness left.

The green eyed four year old walked out of his room, slightly clutching his arm still, and went immediately to the first sound he heard, which was some TV his mom was probably watching.

"Uh, Hey, mom." His voice was a little raspy, but other than that he was fine. He squinted in the two contrasting colors of the room, the dark corner she was sitting in, and the bright TV, which was giving him a slight headache.

"HH Izu!" She looked up immediately, tear tracks down her eyes. Her eyes watering as she rushed up and at Izuku, enveloping him into a tight hug, careful to not squeeze his arm. She ran her fingers through his hair, weeping. All of a sudden, she stopped, straightened, and looked Izuku in the dead of the eye.

"What. Happened." Scary mom mode has been activated. Izuku started stuttering out the thing about his arm, saying it got cut on a rock when he fell. Inko Midoriya stopped him there.

"What about your head? And why was the first aid box on fire?" Inko expected Izuku to start stuttering even more, but instead he started bouncing, smiling wide.

"I-I think its my quirk! I can pull things, like you! But i can also breathe fire! I've only done each once but thats what happened! It was so cool." Izuku spoke fast, but not too fast for his mother. She looked conflicted, but happy for her child.

".. Two quirks?" Izuku nodded. But he frowned.

"Is that.. Bad?" Inko looked down at him and shook her head.

"No, Izu. It's just very rare that children get both of their parents quirks." Her mind went to the semi famous prodigy child, Shouto Todoroki, who had come on the news a few weeks a go for awakening the two quirks of his parents, Half Cold Half Hot. This wouldn't normally be news, but when you're father is Enji Todoroki, the number two hero, it's a big deal. Her son himself was in a similar boat, just with more everyday quirks, not that she'd tell her son that.

"That sounds so cool! I'm gonna be the best hero!" He yelled excitedly, bouncing on his heels. Inko smiled lovingly at him.

"Yeah, yeah you will baby."

Line break

The kids at school did not agree. Today when he barreled into the kids that were always around Bakugou. He showed off that he could pull things at him, even things like chairs. He didn't even get to show off his fire breath before they just started laughing at him.

"You-you think you can stand up to Bakugou? With That? Hahaha you _Deku_ " The chubby kid said. He was dying of laughter, and the other kids were nervously laughing. Izuku's eyes started watering. But before he started crying, he focused his quirk, and even though he'd barely had any time to practice, he yanked his legs out from under him.

The kids back hit the floor with a thumb. At first, no one moved, but then he started to cry lightly. The other two kids looked away from the body and right at Izuku, eyes wide. Their mouths half opened, but the only sound that came out was a _woosh_ as they ran away, trying to avoiding trouble. Izuku turned around, looking for Kacchan, and caught sight of some spikey blonde hair, and he chased it like a dog.

Katsuki Bakugou turned around and look on as Izuku ran up to him, breathing hard with his hands on his knees. Katsuki watched as Izuku mumbled things to himself. It was his habit, and it was irritating.

"Oi, Izuku, just say what you're gon say and stop mumbling." He looks at the chaos of the kids playground, and sees his "friends" running around like they were chickens with their heads cut off.

"I got my quirk, and you're followers are mean." Izuku explains it all to Katsuki, watching him nod along to what happened. He explained the duality of his quirk, and how the kids called him Deku. As he was talking, he slowly started stiffening his posture, looking Kacchan eye to eye once his story was done. Kacchan was silent for a moment. Izuku leaned his head back, and exhaled smoke through his nose.

"Two weak quirks can prolly work as a training dummy." Both of them were smiling at that.

 **Comment please how do you like it. Ask questions and ill respond if i can please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Normally, Izuku's mom wouldn't let him out of the house by himself, but there were occasions like this where that was an exception. He had been sitting on his couch, reading a book on quirk use, when the TV, which had been on in the background of his reading, started blaring about a Hero fight going down, specifically on a street very close to his mother's apartment. His seven year old body started spazzing out with excitement, and he hounded his mother until she relented.

"Mommommommom pleasepleaseplease it's sooooo close!" His seven year old voice was going high and fast, but his mother was used to his excitement. She tutted, and looked down at Izuku, who was basically jumping up and down shaking her skirt. His bright eyes almost _blazed_ at the idea of seeing a real hero fight up close, something he hadn't seen in months. She recalled that the local heroes had really started cleaning up the streets, regardless of the crime rise in the past few months. She looked down at her son, and deemed that his shaking would only stop if he was allowed to go. She relented.

"Izuku, don't get in the car with any strangers. Al-" she barely saw him move but the pattering up of feet near the door showed how eager he was to leave, as always when a hero fight went down near by."-so, put on your shoes, sweety." The pattering was replaced by excitable shuffling before the door could be heard opening and closing, signalling she was alone in the house.

Inko walked into the living room, just to check on what her son had been doing. Their family coffee table was looking like Izuku's desk in his room, covered in books and notebooks and pencils. She took a look at the discarded book laying where Izuku had been reading just a moment before.

The book was a well known, recently published work on the limitations of certain types of quirks. She herself had never read it, nor had she ever wanted to, but her son had eagerly picked it off the shelf at the library on their weekly visit. With his habits of reading up on anything that his young mind was brought attention to. That was the thing about her Izuku though, everything hero and quirk related was brought to his attention. With her husbands _stay_ overseas, the money he sends back and her own job were able to afford such luxuries as Izuku's notebooks, books, and love of hero Merchandise.

Izuku was constantly reading books like this, when he wasn't outside playing with Mitsuki's kid, Katsuki. That kid was a weird one. He constantly looked angry and upset, and he only ever relaxed around her Izuku. Sometimes Izuku would hang out with him and comeback with really strange bruises, but he was always smiling widely, the kind of smile that a kid couldn't fake. It worried her a lot, but as long as he was happy and alive that was all that mattered.

She took a look at the TV screen as it started going off, almost as loud as before, but not quite. The man reporting the fight as it was happening seemed to be fresh on the job, but excited nonetheless. Multiple camera angles show'd off the fight as it happened, as did the growing crowd. Her eyes strained to find the small mop of green that she loved, but he probably wasn't there yet. She sighed, and turned off the TV, and returned to cleaning the dishes.

Back to our boy

Izuku pushed to the front with the uncaringness and the brutality that only a kid of his age could pull off. It wasn't a particularly big crowd, but it was dense. It took him almost thirty seconds to get to the front from the back but it was only about five people thick, but it was worth it. He saw the villain, and instantly deduced his quirk. Which wasn't hard, when you're basically a inhuman dog creature "wearing" a purse. Izuku wasn't sure, but he would bet that the reason for this fight in the first place was the purse. Mostly because a dainty floral dog purse didn't fit the villains descriptions. Besides the villains strange mutation related appearance, the hero also looked a little out of place.

Dress in semi baggy black clothing, this unkempt looking man was wearing a silvery scarf in spring. This wasn't what standed out about the man, in fact, nothing really did. He was covered in such plain, black clothing that if Izuku walked past him on the street the man wouldn't even register to his eyes. This was surprising, as he was clearly a hero. Shouldn't he be in costume?

"Kid, that is his costume. That's Eraserhead." His habit of muttering things was definitely getting out of hand, but that didn't change what the man next to him said. LIttle Izuku looked up at a man who looked at six ft two, dressed in some weird clothes. None of it matched, and none of it was particularly interesting. His shirt was brazened with a simple word, "T-shirt". It looked ratty, and had a hole through it at the bottom. The man looked straight ahead, his eyes seemingly trailing the plain looking guy, now identified as "Eraserhead".

Izuku looked at the man's haircut and face. His hair was shaved at the sides and at the back, a style that had been apparently rising according to his mom. The man's hair on top of the semi shaved sides though was fluffy green hair. His face was both slender and round, his eyes were half open crescents, under his eyes were some serious eye bags. Obscuring his cheekbones was an assortment of things, but the two things you noticed were the few freckles perfectly geometrically aligned with north south east and west, Well, east wasn't really that visible on the count of a slightly jagged line going through where it might've been. Overall, he had a soft looking face that was pretty distinctive among the crowd due to his facial features, and strange clothes.

Basically, a very handsome, sturdy looking homeless man. This handsome homeless man followed up with his statement about Eraserhead, his voice soft spoken but clear through the noise.

"He's what they call an underground hero. That's why he dresses like that, because his entire effort is to protect people, like a real hero should, and not like most of the flashy heroes you usually see on the TV. Their job is to be flashy while saving people, like, uh, super powered propaganda to make heroes look good." He paused, and thought for a second before asking,

"You do know what propaganda is right?"

"Uhhh it's like information given to people to think a certain way?" Izuku's voice was unsure, but his timid behavior was proved to be invalid against the man's smile. His tired _green_ eyes lit up with satisfaction as his answer. The much short Izuku completely turned away from the fight, putting it into the back of his mind. As he did with the crowd's noise, it was like he was in a little world with the tall stranger. His high pitched kid voice cut through.

"But don't all heroes save people? Does it really matter if you're flashy or not? What about All Might?" Izuku spewed forth his questions faster than a normal person could understand, but the man seemed to get it.

"Well, yeah, technically. But the thing is that most of these heroes you see on the news _don't take down the worst bad guys_. These lesser known heroes, particularly Eraserhead," He gestured at the ongoing fight between the man and the beast, "usually do the cloak and dagger things, because they don't care about their image. They are the true heroes, forced into hiding by the strongest among them." Izuku's thought process was like a silent guitar, suddenly strum. The noise was chaotic and lasting, thousands of little bits of thought were vibrating through his head, until he realized one cord hadn't been strum. The Symbol of Peace.

"All Might?" The number one hero had to be different? Right? An exception? But as the words fell from his lips, the sadness in the strongly opinionated man's eyes looked like a river flowing into an ocean. The deepness of it was astounding. He went slack jawed for a partial second. He started muttering nonsense, and it was weird. Non human sounds started being pushed into his ears from the man for the briefest of moments. However it all stopped the second when Izuku took a step back.

"O-oh shit. Sorry kid. I-I have a thing about my quirk that sort of… makes me do that sometimes. Just, ignore it I guess. Anyways," Izuku didn't step back forward, but he pulled his other foot back only a little and pushed the one stepped back to be right beside it."All Might's entire purpose is to protect those that can't themselves. You get that?" Hesitant nods come from the small boy.

"That's just the.. The thing about the man. He is a beacon to push out the best of everyone, even villains. He's a true hero. But.. His presence chokes those like him." The man's words were.. A little beyond what Izuku could really understand as he was, but that doesn't change that the guys words were _burned_ into his brain. He added to look up the word "presence" when he got home. The softly spoken man smiled though, regardless of the harsh things he said.

"You gotta smile. That's something that can't be tainted about All Might. Remember that kid." His shadow, once only partially covering Izuku, now covered him completely as the man stood to his full, unslouched height as he heard the crowd gasp. Izuku followed the man's eyes as he stared at the fallen man, laying under the carnivorous looking villain. He tried to take a step forward, as if his tiny body could help against what must have been a four hundred pound dog creature, but the guy's hand grabbed his arm, just as he put his other out against the thing.

A look of concentration came down upon his eyes, and his body tensed up, his grip definitely _not_ slacking, and only getting tighter. However, even with this strange development with the man, the monster froze. Or, not froze, but it couldn't move forward, and all of its hairs stood up, or more accurately, stood straight to the side, in the direction of the man's gesturing arm. As Izuku looked on, past the smoke starting to pour out of his nose, Eraserhead took this strange moment of life to get out from under the beast and _immediately_ bash the back of the things head as had as it looked like he could.

The body of the monster crashed against the ground, and with it's fall, the grip on the Izuku loosened, and then fell away. With hard breath, the man simply plopped down. Izuku didn't need to put two and two together at all before it clicked that _that guy_ just helped. Immediately Izuku's brain changed channels and he started speeding down the highway of quirk related questions.

"That was YOUR quirk wasn't it? What is it? How does it work? Why do you look so tired?" Once again, Izuku spammed the the guy with questions, no warning, no speed limit, no bad intentions. And _somehow_ the guy kept up.

"Uhh, I can pull things. And it drains me to lift things that are super heavy" His quirk sounded really similar to his! Izuku thought to himself, or at least he thought he did. The person sitting down in front of Izu smiled and let out a tired mumble of a sentence.

"Oh really? Here's a tip, try to pull things you wouldn't expect to be able to pull, and pull really heavy things. Like, really heavy compared to what you can. Also, wearing weights is a good habit to get in so that you always have something to practice on plus it helps with training to be a hero, you do want to be a hero right?" His mumbled got clearer as the sentence went on, thankfully, but he still looked out of it.

As Izuku looked around, and saw the crowd thinning, and realized he should prolly get home so his mom doesn't worry too much.

"Of course, yeah. I gotta go now, but I'll keep what you've said in mind." Izuku said this as he started backing away. The guy seemed comfortable to sit in the middle of the road even now that there weren't a crowd to cover him up from this slightly weird looking position, specifically because it's in the middle of the road.

"Everything." Izuku finished, turned and started running home. He had a feeling he wouldn't see the guy for a long time. But now he had a todo list. Look up "presence" and _consume_ all knowledge on underground heroes as much as possible.

School, the next day

His new buzz kept him up late last night, searching online for as much information on underground heroes as he could. Yesterday really hit him hard, even his mother could tell. She had asked him why he was acting so weird, but Izuku just brushed it off. He spent the rest of the day online. He got names on a lot of different Underground heroes, and looked at a lot of articles on what they do. Pretty much no one talked about them the way that the guy did, they didn't praise them the way the man did, or talked about how much they really do for society, but Izuku had looked at the numbers.

Looking at numbers is something he just did a lot of the time, and when he looked at them, from the man from yesterday's point of view, he was sort of right. They apparently had more confirmed villain takedowns, as well as more takedowns on specifically more violent villains, such as murderers and even some terrorists. The amount of people they save _on average_ isn't any lower than a normal heroes though.

He learned all of this in about five hours, half of which were at night past his bedtime. Izuku still had a lot to look up but he got a really basic grasp on what they were like. However, due to staying up late, he was really tired. Which was bad since today he was gonna be hanging out with Kacchan after school. Everytime they did that though it always ended in them just running around a lot or fighting.

Fighting with Kacchan was always a weird affair. Not because he wasn't used to it, they play fighted for years before they actually started trying to _beat_ each each other. It wasn't hard to hide their fights, because even though they both have burn quirks, they were both immune to being burned. So what their fights usually came down was the force coming off of his quirk, and the ability to pull things from Izuku's own. Either way, weird bruises were easier to hide and explain than burn marks, especially because Inko might die of shock if she realized he was fighting. All of these thoughts just floated in his mind before his attention was brought to the flicking of fingers in front of his eyes and the constant stream of noise.

"Midoriya. Midoriya. Mr. Midoriya. MR. M-" the teacher was snapping his fingers in front of his eyes, apparently trying to bring him to attention. He almost started yelling before Izuku cut in.

"Yeah? Sorry I'm a little tired, but I'm here. I think." The teacher looked unsatisfied with his response, but he took it. He pushed up his glasses and straighten his colar, before asking Izuku a question.

"What's an underground hero, Midoriya?" Oh yeah, this was about the reading project he gave out earlier. What a coincidence for him to do it right after Izuku started learning about them.

"They are, uh, heroes that are either very low or not on at all the popularity list for heroes. This doesn't define them, but on average they have more villain takedowns than mainstream heroes due to them not having to worry about their image." His answer was satisfactory to the teacher, and the surprise and confusion of the students who didn't know what a underground hero was, who proceeded to leave him alone for the rest of the day.

The lull of sleep was something that was very alluring to Izuku, but Izuku held on, existing in a state of barely consciousness, tunnel vision and what felt like time warping to Izuku throughout school until the rest of the day. This spell was broken by the angry screeching of the end of the day bell.

 _RINGINGINGINGINGINGING_

"ACK." Izuku jumped from his desk, in his surprise, his quirk just acting wildly. He pulled himself at the ceiling, hitting his head, dropped down to the floor, smoke just billowing out of his mouth as he started breathing heavily. Now if Izuku was anyone else, everyone would rush at him to see if he was OK. However, since he was _Izuku Midoriya,_ he got a few worried looked before they just started ignoring him again.

You see, three years ago when he tripped that chubby kid, he and his other friends started spreading rumors about how much of a bad person Izuku was, and how he'd lash out if you even so much as made joke. Basically, it got out of control, and now most everyone just doesn't react to him, shunning him from most social interaction. If Izuku was honest, he didn't care at all. Kacchan was the only person who didn't ignore him, and that was enough for him.

Their relationship wasn't complicated, but it wasn't simple, due to Katsuki's aggressive nature, he provoked a lot of people who Izuku didn't want to provoke. Not that he was scared of them, but he doesn't really want people to shun him MORE for associating with the the _too good for them super talented future number one hero sociopathic scary kid_. He let Kacchan do what he wanted for the most part though, and only ever stopped him if he went to far or was only gonna make it worse the way he was. Basically, this is a long run way of saying Katsuki Bakugou was the only person to come up to him when Izuku flipped his shit.

"Get up Izuku. We got places to be." Izuku was still on his knees, still trying to dial back the smoke coming out of him. Katsuki nudged him with his foot.

"Come on Izuku. I've been stressed all week and I really need to let loose. Get uppp." Izuku was still just really tired, but he knew that Katsuki was going to prolly beat on some kids he doesn't like if Izuku doesn't fight him. He sighed, and stood up.

"Heh. Fine. I'll meet you there." Katsuki grinned like a feral cat, which was an accurate description of the rest of his personality. He bounded away from the still Izuku, in the direction of the exit of the school. From the school, it would take about thirty minutes to get to the place that they usually fought. The infamous hill. Izuku realized Kacchan was gonna be inpatient with him if he didn't start moving his butt, so Izuku started jogging after him.

At the base of the hill.

Izuku got at the base of the massive hill just as he saw Kacchan blast off using his quirk to get to the top.

"Hahahaha! Catch up mother fuc-" Kacchan excitedly screamed down from his place in the sky, right up until he slammed into a tree, bashing into it with a thick thud before falling onto the grass below.

"Ughnnn." His groan was audible even from the base of the hill. Usually, he'd climb the hill to get up to the top, but this time Izuku thought he should probably get up there quicker. A thing he had been working on, that he accidentally did in the classroom, was propelling himself towards something really heavy. Izuku locked onto a thick tree branch near the top of the hill, from a big tree at the base. It's trunk was five feet thick, and the branch he was focusing on was almost as thick at three feet.

He wrangled his power and focused his mind on the tree branch before _yanking_ himself at the branch, coming from a angle that he would launch him at the hill. This worked very well, sort of. He went flying steadily at the branch, and the second he reached it he flipped himself so that his feet landed on the branch, before kicking off of it and boosting him just enough that he managed to get above the thirty foot hill. However, without a power that he could control pulling him, he couldn't flip himself in the air magically, or skillfully as he hadn't practiced this much.

Izuku landed on his ass. The pain shot up from his butt to his back and down to his legs, only allowing him to lay down to tolerate the pain. So, two seven year old boys were laying there, one with a bump on the head and one with a sore bottom.

"Uhhh, Kacchan?" Izuku asked him with a slurred voice filled with pain.

"Yeah 'zuku?" His voice was way quieter than usual, his fire dimmed for now.

"Can we just, not fight today? Maybe go home, finish that project, and I can tell you about some things I learned." The strain coming into his voice was surprisingly strong.

"You know what. Sounds like a plan. But once the weekend rolls around we should practice throwing our bodies around." He was tired, and maybe had a concussion, but Izuku agreed with him.

 **So how's this chapter? I like it more than the other one rn but prolly cause its better paced. Also thank you guys for following like jesus this two thousand word story has half as many as my thirty thousand story on my other account. Just to be clear btw his hero name will be Purifier.**

 **PLEASE review i need validation and feedback to make this story as good as you people want it to be**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku dodged the black and white projectile with what looked like a cartwheel without using his arms, landing in a crouch. He sprung forward, and with it, he reached back with his power and yanked the round missile at himself. At the last second, he let go and dropped to the floor, watching as the soccer ball was sent flying over the field, out of ranch of every other players quirk, and only the fastest and most skilled would be able to take his massive hit and make it a goal, which his team had.

Izuku had got his mom to sign him up for Quirk Soccer a year ago, when he was nine. Now, while the sport was fun, for Izuku, this wasn't about having fun. This was about pushing himself and his quirk, and using it in interesting ways. He blew away his coaches during the try out game. He had used his fire breath to funnel the other team in one direction, while he went straight through his own fire, taking the ball easily to their goal, time and time again, leaving the ball a little scorched, but functional, which was the main rule.

There weren't a lot of rules, but since it was a standardized thing so that people could use their quirks, they had to have a few rules to keep it legal, and fun. You couldn't permanently damage the ball using your quirk, with a few exceptions judged by the ref. You couldn't fly, and you couldn't hurt the players. Other than that all the other regular soccer rules applied. No hands, kicks and head buts and other appendages people had, just no hands or things deemed too much like hands.

The revving of engines made Izuku smile, especially when they blasted off to the other side of the field where the ball was going to be. After a year, Izuku was pretty good at the game, but even then he was more of the strategist than the mvp. He definitely couldn't compete with Mr Engine's speed. He was Tenya Iida, the fastest man on their team.

His quirk was Engine, which means he has small engines inside of his calves, which he could activate at will to propel his legs forward, was being used to blast him from their end of the field to the other. The boy zoomed past all of these incredibly different people, dodging and weaving between mismatched skin, spikes, wings, and blasts, right up to where the ball was going to land.

Izuku realized that the ball was going to go out of bounds, just barely. However, Iida was just as skilled as Izuku. He ran past the ball, a pretty incredible feat when he started after the ball was launched, and activated a higher gear on his Engine legs. From across the field, Izuku heard the famous catchphrase from the brother of Ingenium's little brother.

"Recipro Burst Extend!" The blast coming from the outlets on his calves deepened in color and doubled in length, created a stream of fireiry beams following his legs as his flip sent him spinning mid air, his quirk and his jump making him into a spinning vortex. Izuku's eyes widened as the ball perfectly flew into his brief vortex, with the ball perfectly connecting with his foot, launching it harder and faster than Izuku would hope to match against the net of the opposing side.

The ball blasted through the defense of their side, and snagged the net and stretched it as hard as the net could stretch. The elegance and sheer ability of the kick definitely showed off Iida as the most skilled player on the team by a long shot. However, now that the kick was done, and using his best and strongest move, his legs locked up, and he crashed to the soft grass on his side

Izuku couldn't hear him but he was sure he was groaning. Izuku let out a "mmmm" in sympathy. Izuku jogged himself right over to where the fallen Iida was just laying there, like a corpse. He could hear the groaning getting louder as he got closer, and finally maxing out right before he just stopped. Izuku knelt down and picked up his glasses. As he started wiping off any grime from the dirt that the boy's glasses, Izuku started talking.

"That was damn nice Iida, but maybe you shouldn't have went for my botched shot, and you wouldn't be cradling your legs in pain right now." The groaning came back with a vengeance.

"It was my fault this happened man, I'm sorry. There's always next game though!" Izuku's cheery attitude was refreshing to the pain Iida was in, but it was interrupted by the ref calling the game. Usually the nurses would come to check on Iida, but they were used to this from him, as he always locked up when he goes that hard. Izuku stopped cleaning the glasses, and handed them to the still Iida.

"Thank.. You Izuku. And you're right, there's always another game. But not for me, us. I'm leaving to a private boarding school a ways away. Soumei is a junior high, but it has classes for primary school children, and their classes are highly advanced for my grade." Iida recovered from his legs being locked up rather quickly, but Izuku cast that thought aside as he focused on what Iida was actually saying.

"Oh, so does this mean you're leaving the team?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

Well, this sucked. Iida was the only person on the team who he talked to outside of games, his only friend besides Katsuki, who he was going to hang out with after the game today. He never really liked that I did this sport, but he understood its for practice. He'd just rather fight and work out and hang out. Their whole dynamic was something like this: They would practice their quirks on eachother, race, study, and play video games together. Katsuki would pep talk him angrily and Izuku would talk him down from doing stupid shit. It was basically Izuku held the leash on a monster but the monster would whisper encouragement into his ears.

It was very different with Iida, they would speak about many things, but rarely would it be trivial. They spoke strategy, quirks, and heroes. They also jogged together and did their exercises for Quirk Soccer closely so that they could chat about these things. Their first conversation about Iida's family, particularly his brother.

Their Ingenium Talk

 _Nine year old Izuku stood right next to the black haired boy with Engines in his legs, stretched his hands to his toes. Tenya Iida was the kid with Engines, and he had a remarkably strong resemblance to the Engine Hero Ingenium. So, being the nerd he was, asked._

 _"Ingenium?" He stood straight, trying to look at the taller boy in the eyes. Tenya looked down in surprise, but he smiled._

 _"Yup, and I'm gonna be a hero just like him too!" He declared this with a smile as they started a butterfly stretch, which looked pretty hard on him due to his massive calved but he slid into it easily._

 _"That's really cool! Especially since he's one of the better heroes. His civilian saved record is off the charts, and he doesn't ever show off too much. So I like him. Although I plan on being a more lesser known hero, it's still cool that you wanna do that." Izuku was always happy to talk about heroes, especially when it's with someone with a personal connection to heroes._

 _"Why would you want to be a lesser known hero?" Tenya's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion._

 _"I plan on doing everything it takes to help people, and if I'm in the eye of the public constantly I might be tempted to not do what it takes to keep my image in check with the public." Izuku's happy tone slightly dropped into a more serious version of itself, before rising back into being happy with his follow up statement._

 _"Maybe I'll make a second debut as a more out there hero, but I prolly won't be very high in popularity, though that's ok as long as I help more than I hurt."_

 _His entire thought process sort of impacted Iida, which compelled him to pick apart Izuku's mind for more of these unique thoughts._

 _He found many._

Back.

He and Iida had been known on the team for being the one two punch of Quirk Soccer, and Iida being his only known friend to their teammates, so this seriously sucked for everyone. But Izuku was an optimist, and wasn't a cry baby. Well, according to Katsuki, he was, but so were most people to him.

"Midoriya, just because I am not going to be around you now, doesn't mean we won't see eachother again. Highschool isn't that far away. I'll meet you at UA? Ok?" It was almost like Iida was consoling Izuku, and Izuku appreciated it. Izuku sighed, and realized that was his way of saying goodbye. He realized Iida had slightly turned, as if he was about to leave.

"Oi, Iida, call me Izuku! See ya around man!" Izuku broke out of his mildly timid shell to just be as casual and friendly spoken to his leaving friend, he thought he might appreciate it. Iida looked down, and closed his eyes. Squeezing his fists for a brief moment, Iida looked up.

"Tenya it is then. See you in a few years." He bowed, and then left.

Izuku laughed at that, despite the small hole in his heart.

Sidewalk, Side by Side with Bakugou

Katsuki's eyes were scanning the high rises around them as they walked, his arms shoved into his bagged pants. He listened to Izuku talk about his day with little interest, but still participating. When Izuku got to the fact that his one other friend left today, he snorted.

"You'll be fine without him, so don't get hung up on it. Just focus on being able to get into UA." Izuku still looked troubled, which was dumb because there was nothing he could do. Katsuki sighed.

"The fuckers gonna be at UA? Right? So just like, get into UA with us, and not be pathetic." His gruff personality came in handy with this tough love he was giving, but it's what Izuku needed to stay focused. The kid Izuku was hung up about was just going to be a distraction from his goals, which was stupid in the eyes of Katsuki. Izuku nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He went silent after that, which almost relieved Katsuki, but he knew that it was because his friend was sad, as stupid as it was. Katsuki would never admit it, but what he did next was to cheer him up.

"Get your moping ass up, I feel like beating you in a race." This perked him up.

"Don't get cocky, Katsuki, when and where." Racing wasn't something they did often, but whenever they did it was much more neck and neck than their fights, as those went either one way or the other from the beginning. With Bakugou's explosion quirk he could propel himself midair, but it was a little straining on his arms as they were now, so he didn't do it often as of now. Izuku however had no such drawbacks, but his ability to move fast went along with the environment. He could pull a little bit more than his weight, so he could basically pull himself at heavier things heavier than his quirk would be able to pull at himself, meaning he could basically run up walls if done properly, jump over large distances as long as there was a end close enough for his quirk to grab onto. This is a long winded way of saying, Izuku could do some pretty impressive parkour, regardless of his lack of practice or skill.

Katsuki hadn't been just gandering at the skyline for just the view, but he had been looking for a low roof to reach into a medium height building and so on.

Izuku saw him point into an alley, one next to a small building. Izuku looked on at the building next to it, and realized what that meant.

"Come on loser, we're heading home." Seemingly practiced a million times, Katsuki ran into the alley and crouched, syncing up with Izuku's jump over him. He pushed Izuku up just as he went over him, allowing Izuku to get a boost, giving him the perfect lift to kick off the wall and landing on the small roof perfectly, coming down on it into a roll. He scrambled up to the edge put one arm on the ledge, locking him in place, and using his other arm to force his quirk to pull up his friend.

Bakugou boosted himself as soon as he felt the tug on his being, a loud crack coming from his palms as his form was lifted above the roof, landing in a crouch, superhero style.

He stood up, curtly nodded in the general direction of their neighborhood, and then blasted off, getting a head start before Izuku even registered the nod.

 **So i know about "show don't tell" but basically im going to be "telling" for the most part of this section of the story. It's worse from a writing perspective but from efficiencies standpoint, its slightly better. Its going to be like this until UA**

 **ALSO, ARE WE ALL CLEAR ON WHO THAT GUY WAS LAST CHAPTER? LIKE IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS HARD TO FIGURE OUT. TELL ME IF I'M WRONG OR NOT, BUT I ALMOST FEEL LIKE I PUSHED IT A LITTLE TOO HARD.**

 **CONTINUE TO REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
